


Matty’s story’s (Hospitals and Hidden room )

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blindness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hospitals, Proud Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Matt and (Y/N) take a trip to the hospital for Matts check up (that he was forced to go to). (Y/N) stumbles upon a young blinded orphan boy and tells him “Matty’s” story. Matt hears the whole thing.





	Matty’s story’s (Hospitals and Hidden room )

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for being a little late but there’s still like... 5 minuets before it’s bect week so am I really late...?

Matt had a checkup at the hospital every so often. Just to check how his eyes were,qq if they were getting better or worse etc. Matt had requested that you stayed outside, stating that he didn’t want to ‘bore you to death.’ 

So, naturally, you wandered off and strolled through random corridors of the hospital, Matt keeping an unknown tab of you, of course. 

You eventually stumbled to a stop in a corridor that was hidden away from the rest of the hospital when you heard a voice call from a room that stood to the side of you. The owner of the voice was clearly young, you could hear the panic in their voice and your maternal instincts pushed you through the slightly open hospital door. 

Lying on the bed was a young boy, his light brown hair was tasselled and his green eyes searched the ceiling helplessly. “Hey, it’s okay.” You soothed, surging forward. “I-I can’t see,” the boy cried and you felt a pain in your throat as you thought back to the man you loved. 

It was like De Ja Vu, back when Matt got blinded and you sat at his bedside for weeks, only crying when he was asleep. You stayed strong for Matt and you would stay strong for this boy. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. What’s your name honey?” You questioned, rubbing away the pinching sting of tears in your eye. “Isaac.” The young boy answered. “Okay, I’m (Y/N). Why are you here Issac?” You questioned, already knowing the answer.

“M-my eyes. I-i can’t see” he sobbed, attempting and failing to cover up the tears. “Aww honey, how did it happen?” You questioned. You knew from experience that it was better to talk about it rather than to keep the details to yourself. 

“T-There was an a-a car crash and my parents they-they died. There was glass a-“ he cut himself off as his tears became uncontrollable. You kinda felt bad for pushing it now. 

You stroked some of his hair back making him jump slightly, you were used to how well adjusted Matt was to his blindness. “Let me tell you a story sweetie,” you started, taking a seat by his feet. 

“There was a boy called Matthew. He lived with his dad who was an amazing boxer. He never wanted Matty to fight so he encouraged him to do school work. So he did. But one day there was a car accident, much like the one you were in. He saved an old man from being hit by a truck but he couldn’t get out of the way in time and he got hit instead. His dad came rushing towards him and so did his best friend. They didn’t get there in time though and chemicals got in his eyes. He was blinded and was sent to a hospital. 

Matty's dad and friend stayed with him until he got out of the hospital. They helped him learn Braille and how to be well adjusted to his new state.” You stopped your small story when you saw a question forming on the boys' lips. “What’s Braille (Y/N)?” The young brunette asked. “It’s like writing but there’s a combination of six little bumps. It’s how people without sight read.” You answered with a small smile, remembering how you had sat with Matt for ages as the two of you learnt it, getting easily distracted by each other so it took you twice as long.

“Anyways, one day his dad passed away. He wanted to make his son proud but some really bad people came after him so Matty was left alone with only his best friend with him now. He was sent to an orphanage and he continued to study hard, wanting to make his dad proud.” You purposely missed out the part about your fiancées heightened senses and the small but meaningful chapter of his life with Stick. 

“Eventually Matty went to college to become a lawyer. He didn’t let his blindness affect him and he went on to follow his dream. When he was there he made another friend called Foggy who worked with him. They made many happy plans for the future. Also, he and his best friend from before started dating.

He and his friend graduated from college and became a part of a huge company before they decided to leave and make their own. ‘Nelson and Murdock’ is what they’re called. They took on a big case at first about a murder but the suspect was innocent. They stopped the wrong person going to jail and she started to work as their office manager, she became Matty’s friend as well. 

After working there for a while they walked into a huge problem. His name was Wilson Fisk. He was a horrible man. All four of them, Matty, Foggy, Karen and the best friend who is now Matts Fiance, worked as a team to take Fisk down and send him to jail where he couldn’t hurt anyone else. They’ve saved loads of people and stopped innocent ones going to jail. Despite Matty’s blindness, he’s still very successful. 

I know it seems hopeless now but you’ll get used to it. Your other senses will become adjusted to your new state. Your hearing will improve and help you find your way around. And if you work hard you’ll end up like Matty, a man who accomplished his dream. You can do this.” You finished, smiling at the boy as you saw the hope rise on his face. 

“Is all of that story true?” Isaac questioned, grabbing your hand. “Every single word.” A squeak echoed through the room as the door opened. Matt walked through with a badly hidden smile on his face. “Are you ready (Y/N)?” The auburn haired man asked, offering his hand. 

“Yeah, I’m ready Matty,” you answered, making sure you’d be able to see the look on Isaacs' face as you revealed your identity as the ‘best friend’. 

“I’ll see you around Isaac. Remember what I told you, it’ll get better.” You told him before walking out the door, Matt in tow, leaving after he told the boy, “she’s right y’know.” With a proud smile. Isaac’s mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to form a sentence in response.

You knew that Matt had heard everything. He always did keep an ear on you, just to make sure you’re safe. And you knew by the look on his face that he was proud of you. 

“That was really nice, what you did for that boy,” Matt told you as soon as you were around the corner, placing a loving kiss to the crown of your head. “He looked like he needed it. He needed to know that being blind wasn’t all that bad.” You shrugged off, smiling at the thought of the young boy. 

It took you a while to gain the courage to bring the subject up but you managed to before you got home. “Baby, you know how we’ve been wanting to adopt for a while now...?” You asked, gently sliding the new topic into your old conversation. Matt gave you that all to familiar look and you instantly knew what he was going to say...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
